Spontaneous Outbursts
'''Spontaneous Outbursts '''is the fourth GDI mission in Tiberian Twilight. It depicts the GDI perspective of Gideon's attack on New Adana that chronologically takes place simultaneously with the Nod mission Things Fall Apart. Background Commander Parker made his choice to continue fighting for GDI under Colonel James' command and stayed on the GST Tzadik. A couple of days had passed and Gideon was spreading his propaganda far and wide around the world into the Yellow and former Red zones. Later he witnessed James having a heated discussion with General Riggs and General Secretary Rios about James' actions linked to the TCN political situation. As Rios ordered James to a hearing, intelligence reported Gideon making a move against the New Adana development district. James headed off to secure the city rather than argue public relations with Rios, Gideon tried to assault the civilians and destroy the city. The Battle of New Adana Securing the civilian centers The primary objective for GDI was to evacuate the civilians to safety before taking out the Nod Separatists rioting around the capital. Parker took this mission personally because his wife Lillian was also down in one of the shelters that were under Gideon's attack. Quickly building up his forces behind a sonic fence barricading the Nod rioters, Parker proceeded to secure each of the civilian centers to the north of the district. Two of the civilian shelters he secured did not include his wife as was informed by Sergeant Nash. As he fought his way to the last shelter, Parker took out the tunnel networks supplying the Separatists with reinforcements while Lillian contacted him a couple of times pleading her husband to hurry. Parker finally reached his wife at the last shelter after taking out the rioters surrounding it, but as the last transport carrying Lilly was just about to take off and leave the district, it was bombed to hell by Gideon's forces (as it seemed to appear). James was sorry that Lilly was nowhere to be seen after the bombing, however she informed Parker the battle was not over yet. Escorting the bus transports The civilian evacuations were not yet over and Parker was immediately tasked to escort twelve civilian buses out of the district via the main road. Unfortunately the road and the exit out of the district was blocked by Gideon's Crawler and his accompanying forces. To make matters worse, the Nod loyalists that remained faithful to Kane were not only fighting the Separatists but GDI as well, despite GDI and Nod being allies. Although the reasons why were not known to GDI at the time, Parker still held the road and exit open to the civilian transports from the Separatist attacks. With all 12 buses safely escorted to the evacuation point, Parker's primary mission was complete while GDI forces continued to rid New Adana of the Nod Separatists. Aftermath With the civilians evacuated, Gideon's forces retreated soon after. At the debriefing, it was presumed that Rios criticized Colonel James of the heavy tactics the latter utilized to evacuate the civilians, to the point that civilian casualties were still high. James in turn tried to convince Rios that Kane was at New Adana attacking James' forces, for reasons unknown to the commander, but Rios cut her off. General Riggs however contacted Parker and reluctantly ordered Parker to stand James down. Parker however wanted to avenge his wife's death and decided to side with James. Category:Tiberian Twilight GDI Missions